True Colors
by The Lady of Shadows
Summary: On one mission, everything goes horribly wrong. MckaySheppard.


True Colors

Rodney hugged John close to him, shakily running his fingers through his lovers' hair. It was sticky and individual strands were clumped together. Rodney closed his eyes and listened to John's heartbeat. He remembered how it all started. How they became the couple they were today. In hindsight he realized that John had always been flirting with him, right from the very beginning. He just hadn't noticed at first.

Or rather he hadn't wanted to notice. He had kept people at a distance for so long, hiding behind his various masks that he had refused to notice when someone tried to look behind them. He had never wanted anyone to see behind them to see what his true colors were. John, though, had relentlessly pursued him becoming more aggressive as time went on until the day John pushed him up against a wall and very thoroughly explored the contents of his mouth. Rodney had one day asked him why he had been so interested. John had just looked at him and smirked. "Rodney, I saw what your true colors were behind your masks," And kissed him tenderly.

Of course John had seen behind his masks. Rodney leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. John may have been able to see behind his masks but fair was fair. He had been able to see behind John's masks as well and he saw _his_ true colors. Each of them saw each other clearly the good and the bad with no blinders obscuring their sight. He guessed that's why they loved each other.

He opened his eyes and looked around their dark cell and then looked down on John. Once again he ran his fingers through John's sticky, matted hair. John's heartbeat was beginning to falter. He was losing him. Rodney was rapidly coming to the realization that they wouldn't be rescued in time to save John. Just as they hadn't been in time to save Ronon and Teyla. Their luck had finally run out.

They always knew at one point that there may come a situation in which one or both of them could not make it out of alive. Rodney convulsively ran his fingers through John's blood soaked hair. The day had started out so well. It was beautiful and sunny and the natives seemed to be helpful and friendly. First contact, for once, was going well or it was until the celebration feast. They had gone to sleep in fairly nice quarters and had woken up in a cell.

The Orontaros', it seemed, were allies of the Genii. They wanted information on Atlantis and for Rodney to help them improve their technology. They refused of course. The military leaders of Orontaro knew that Rodney had all the information they desired. So they knew that they only really needed _him_ healthy. They had looked at the team and they decided that John would be last because he did have some status. They decided to start with Ronon. They strapped Rodney down in a chair and made him watch them torture Ronon.

When it started, Ronon had just looked at him. Rodney could read what Ronon wanted as clear as day. So when they started to torture his teammate, he kept his mouth shut. They started by methodically beating Ronon with their fists and feet. Ronon had just grunted with each blow, saying nothing. Then they brought out what was basically a cat-o-nine tails. Once again all Ronon did was grunt as the whip hit, ripping open flesh. He refused to scream. When that didn't work they brought out Ronon's knives. After two hours of being worked over with his own blades and even when they cut off all his fingers and toes, he still did not scream. Ronon refused to give in and neither did Rodney. The Orontaros' tortures just sighed and hauled Ronon and Rodney back to their shared cell.

Teyla immediately gathered Ronon into her arms and John held him. They listened as Ronons' breath grew harsher and his heart began to falter as he bled out. When he finally died, Teyla looked at Rodney and whispered, "Don't let his death be in vain. Do not give in. No matter what they do. Don't give them what they want."

Rodney nodded and one hour later it was Teyla's turn. It was so hard not to give them what they wanted. Teyla was his friend but her words and the look Ronon gave him was there in the forefront of his brain. The words and the look gave Rodney the strength and courage he needed to keep quiet, even when they brought in their version of the iron maiden.

When they pulled her out, she was alive but just barely. She would not live long. They were once again returned to their cell. John gathered them both up into his arms. He and John held a short, silent vigil for Teyla as they had for Ronon. When Teyla died they laid her beside Ronon and then clutched each other tightly. They both knew what was about to happen. Soon they heard the sound of feet approaching and John cupped Rodney's face and tenderly kissed him. They both knew it was a good-bye kiss. "Promise me, Rodney that one day you'll show someone else your true colors. That you'll let someone else love you and love them in return."

"John, I . . ."

"Promise me!"

". . . I promise."

Those were the last words spoken between them. John endured his torture just as bravely as Ronon and Teyla. Rodney had watched, helplessly as John was slowly killed before his eyes. Rodney took a deep breath. It was time. He looked down as John took one last faltering breath and faded away.

Owari

Author's Note" This came to me at work as I was listening to Kalan Porter's (a Canadian Idol winner) version of True Colors. Yes, I turned a love song into an angst fest. When I told a co-worker what I was writing she said I was bad. shrugs Yes, I guess I am and it certainly fits into 'This Can't Be Happening' challenge. I do hope you enjoy.


End file.
